


she was just like a ghost to me

by fuyukaidesu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern les mis, and Azelma, are more or less just mentioned, gavroche - Freeform, marius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyukaidesu/pseuds/fuyukaidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: [modern les miserables au] Eponine is reincarnated but Cosette is a ghost who is stuck haunting an apartment building. After years of being alone, she's finally met an old face and is happy. The feeling is not mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she was just like a ghost to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello anyone reading my story, thank you for checking it out, it's my first work in this fandom so sorry if it's not very good ;n; but please enjoy and feel free to give feedback! Criticism appreciated~

She's in your room again. When you turn away from your desk, she's on your bed, knees tucked under her. You don't bat an eyelash at her sudden appearance, instead you nod briefly, acknowledging her presence before turning back to your homework. She doesn't say anything, she never does.   
She just continues to stare at you with wide, unblinking eyes.

You know this sounds weird and it's obviously it's some paranormal crap, and you realize a normal person would be terrified but after her third appearance, you find it pretty hard to be phased by her anymore. You weren't exactly normal either, so that helped. 

Although she couldn't talk, she'd communicate with you with small gestures. Over time, you learned that she was happy when you came home and all the blinds were open. She showed her sadness by turning out all the lights. And her anger took form in the cracking of mirrors. That was unpleasant and you vaguely thought of telling her but with the risk of making her angrier, you just began to buy more mirrors.

While it was rare, she would write actual words in random places, when the information was important enough. Not that you would admit it, but the first time she wrote on your bathroom mirror you had nearly pissed yourself. 'Hello Eponine. My name is Cosette.' had been written in the steam from your shower. At that moment you became a normal person and screamed bloody murder. Cosette appeared not a second later, eyes wide in alarm and hands up in a 'I mean no harm' position. Of course, this does nothing but freak you out even more so you grab the first thing you can reach- a shampoo bottle- and chuck it at her. It goes through her. You're about to scream again, but she starts waving her hands and puts a finger to her lips as if to shush you. You don't know why, but you stay quiet. It was just something about her face, that made you listen. Cosette seems to sigh in relief before turning to your mirror, wiping the message off. You watch her silent curiosity, as she fogs up the mirror and starts to write. 

'Do you know who I am?' You blink. What? You voice that question aloud.   
She pauses, before starting another message. 

'I know who you are. Your name is Eponine Thenardier. Your parents are thiefs and con artists, they used to make you steal when you were younger. They tried to make your siblings- Azelma and Gavroche- steal too but you wouldn't allow it. You hated that life so when you turned 18 you moved out and into this apartment. It's rundown but you think of it as home anyway. You think your neighbor Marius is cute and you follow him to his meetings sometimes. You've been trying to get custody of Gavroche and Azelma so they don't have to live with your parents anymore. And even though you're losing, you never give up. Because that's who you are. You-' 

"Enough!" You yell at her before she can write anymore. She turns to you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"How do you know all this about me? Why would you even need to know or care? Who are you?" You're frustrated and scared because who the hell wouldn't be scared if a ghost suddenly appeared in your goddamn bathroom, a ghost who knew your whole life story? She looks at you with a mixture of sadness and disappointment as if not knowing who she was was worse than death itself, -she was dead already so it couldn't have been, before disappearing completely. 

You stay still for a few minutes, waiting for anything else to happen, and when it doesn't you quickly wipe off the mirror, (no one needed to see that), and leave the bathroom, head reeling with questions. 

You decide to call in sick to work, and even though the night shift gave you extra tips, you were emotionally drained from your paranormal encounter and just wanted to go to rest. So you flop down on your bed and bury your face in a pillow, ignoring the flash of blonde in the corner with all your might.

That night, you fall asleep dreaming of Paris, a revolution, a barricade, a gunshot, and a girl named Cosette.


End file.
